tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiana Oakvale
'''Tiana Oakvale '''is a Horned Bosmeri Elite Agent of the Aldmeri Dominion, during the The Three Banners War in 2E 582. She served as an elite guard of Aldmeri Queen Ayrenn. She is also an ancestor to Set and Jaryl Oakvale from Aubeanic Reign. Biography Tiana was born as one of many children of the noble house Oakvale in the Summerset Isles, though she was the only one with horns. She grew up on an estate with several siblings and her parents, none of whom she got along with. In spite of her hatred for the estate, Tiana did love its location, near the forest of the Bosmer, where she would often slip in and out of the city. Tiana, unlike her parents, who had forsaken all forms of traditional Bosmeri customs, longed to be with the wilds, a dream that her family not only didn't understand but one that they wanted to discourage. After so many years of being 'an embarassment' and repeatedly being told that she wouldn't amount to anything, Tiana ditched her house and went to the nearest port, where she was told that she could be sailed off to Auridon for a small fee. Through selling some of her mother's jewelry, Tiana finally afforded a one way passage to Auridon, an opportunity that she quickly took up as it meant getting one step closer to living her lifelong dream of returning to her ancestral homeland. However, the ship was hit by a hurricane and capsized, sending its cargo and its crew into the ocean. Tiana herself almost drowned but was miraculously saved by a passing ship, it is unknown whether or not she was the only survivor. She awoke in Aridon, in a naval cot, aboard a cargo ship, several weeks later where she was told that she was lucky as she was only just spotted and saved.The Bosmer thanked the people who had saved her life and bid them farewell. Trapped in a foreign country, Tiana decided to go and seek out some form of employment, so that she may support herself. She approached the guard captain of the bay, who told her that she could earn some coin assisting the local Queen's aids. Tiana agreed, figuring that she didn't have much else to do and signed up for the job. Her first job was to investigate the cooking inventory as several cooks had died from poisoned food and the Steward Eminwe was concerned that someone was trying to poison the Queen herself. Tiana investigated the crates to find some poisoned meat, which she took back to the advisor, confirming her suspicions. Tiana was then sent down to the the Queen's second advisor, Norion, there she was told about a hostage crisis, where a fugitive was holding himself hostage and threatening to kill himself if approached. Tiana was told to go in and keep him busy, whilst the guards moved in, using her a distraction. The Bosmer soon learned that the Altmer fugitive was actually working in favor of the Queen and that there was a conspiracy against her. He informed her of this before he was arrested by the guard, who swiftly knocking him out and dragged him away. Tiana took the important documents that he stole and returned to the Captain for payment... Upon finding Watch Captain Astanya, Tiana soon learned that the fugitive was right and quickly found herself arrested and taken into custody, the evidence that she had collected was planted on her and used against her in a conspiracy to commit regicide. Thankfully, without even knowing it, Tiana had an ally in prison, a Khajiiti agent, who released her and sent her to the surface. After finding a guard uniform, to disguise herself in, Tiana entered the palace compound and informed Battereeve Urcelmo about the conspiracy. Urcelmo was suspicious of her at first but Queen Ayrenn proved to be a little less judgmental and heard the Bosmer out. Upon hearing what Tiana had to say, the Altmer decreed that the matter should be investigated and that Tiana and Urcelmo should team up as they searched for the culprit. They entered the Temple of Auri-el, where they immediately found a half dead Steward Eminwe, who informed them of the Captain's betrayal before she was slaughtered. Watch Captain Astanya sent several lackeys after the group but they proved to be no match for the seasoned warrior and his Bosmeri companion. Therefore she decided that she'd have to deal with the matter, personally. Tiana quickly managed to overpower her, using several dirty fighting moves that she picked up over the years and brought the Guard Captain down. She returned to Queen Ayrenn to report the news and was rewarded with the Queen's gratitude and was even made a top agent of the Aldmeri Dominion, a position that the Bosmer was indifferent about but secretly somewhat proud. Personality Tiana is a born explorer and is always eager to be out, exploring uncharted territory. She isn't remotely afraid to get into scrapes, to get into fights or to get her hands dirty. Unlike the rest of her family, she keeps to the green pact, especially now that she is free, though she isn't sure if it matters if a Bosmer breaks the pact before if they can go back to the anti-vegetarian ways of the Bosmer. She is quite laid back and neutral, when it comes to moral conflicts, finding herself to not get involved with individuals but soon finds herself doing so none-the-less. Even as a servant of the Aldmeri Dominion, she has little to no attachment to it or its people, with the possible exception of Ayrenn, who she considers a friend. The Bosmer often finds herself bored and turns to drink to pass the time, she keeps a bottle of Altmeri wine strapped to her waist, which she occasionally takes a swig out of, whenever there is a gap in her schedule. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Bosmer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nightblades Category:Aldmeri Dominion